


description of you

by ketupat ketan (Nasharanaa)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen, Short, saya cinta youngjae makasy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharanaa/pseuds/ketupat%20ketan
Summary: Ini adalah Youngjae dalam kata-kata; tergores di kertas tak bernoda.





	description of you

**Author's Note:**

> choi youngjae bukan punya saya :"))

Ini adalah Youngjae dalam kata-kata; tegores di kertas tak bernoda, tergores oleh sebuah tinta hitam yang mewarnai kertas tersebut. Ini adalah Youngjae dalam sebuah karya, di antara frasa dan klausa, di antara huruf-huruf yang membingkai kata, rangkaian kata yang menjadi kalimat, dan paragraf-paragraf yang tersusun dari macam-macam kalimat tentangnya. Ini adalah Youngajae dalam kata-kata; di antara kalimat-kalimat hiperbola yang tidak bermakna. Ini adalah Youngjae dalam kata-kata; di antara suara _ctak ctik_ yang memenuhi ruangan yang tak bersuara.

Ketika tubuhnya tersiram oleh cahaya hangat, hidungnya dalam ritme menghirup, atau mungkin ketika kedua ujung bibirnya tertarik dan giginya terlihat, dan kedua matanya yang menyipit karena lengkungan bibirnya.

Ketika tubuhnya tertidur dengan selimut cahaya rembulan, dan terbangun dengan cahaya matahari yang tumbah di tubuhnya (dengan tubuh yang remuk, mungkin, atau dengan kantung mata yang mengkhawatirkan), lalu teringat ini minggu promosi, dan bekerja seakan-akan hari esok tidak ada lagi.

Ini adalah Youngjae dalam kata-kata; tergores di kertas tak bernoda.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca! :")


End file.
